Old Version Book 1: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 -- The alien was sitting stiff like a huge mannequin at the table in Seven Feather’s living room. Peter had, even as a boy always loved this place. It was full of the most amazing Native American art, artifacts and weapons. Each piece really had a story; it was more than once Peter wished he was a boy again sitting by the fire when Seven Feathers or one of the other Elders told a story. Now he was sitting on this old sturdy table with what he believed to be a genuine Space alien . Seven Feathers had disappeared and told him to entertain the alien until he would be back. To Peter it all seemed like a strange dream and he fully expected to wake up at any moment. “So Mr. Alien , did they kick you out of the space ship or something?” The Alien was once again shrouded and looked like the very personification of Death itself as he turned his head. The hood cast an impenetrable shadow no matter from what ankle the light came.” A space ship, artificial construct to convey beings through space and a kick is a motion of one’s leg in a forceful manner where the foot tip is targeting something or someone?” Peter sighed.” I guess I should be glad you speak English and not some Alien gobbledygook but to be honest your English doesn’t sound much better.” “I apologize, human male if I have expressed myself incorrectly or cause confusion. It is not my intention to confuse you. I am pondering who I am and where I am and as long as I do not know answers to these fundamental questions it is difficult for me to answer your questions in a befitting manner. “ “So you don’t know if you were actually in a space ship prior to your fall?” “This is correct. The memories of my entire existence begin with a fall and finding myself at said location you have encountered me.” “Well we aren’t that far from Roswell ; where they always claim the Space Aliens have crash landed before.” “There have been others like me?” “Until know I thought it was only hogwash . You know, Bullshit . It happened a long time ago, some Flying Saucer supposedly crash landed near a Town not all too far from here. The Government however claimed it was a weather balloon and not Aliens. No one really believes in Aliens from Outer Space you know.” Seven Feathers came through the door. Gone were the blue jeans and the flannel shirt , he now wore his full chief regalia complete with war bonnet . Gone was the old man and in his place was a powerful, regal and stern looking man who radiated a level of authority one could almost touch. He raised his hand in the traditional greeting.” I Great Chief Seven Feathers of the Mescalero greet you traveler from the Beyond . Great honor you bestow to my people by revealing yourself. Great blessings came upon my house by your presence.” The Alien rose and bowed.” Thy name is Seven Feathers and fragile you are of nature. Amiss are my memory and my knowledge of myself and my purpose. However I recognize greatness and authority when I encounter it. Thy words of blessing and honor are concepts I just begin to understand, but with this understanding comes the realization that you are the very embodiment of these concepts and it is I who is honored and blessed by thy presence.” Peter felt as if he was in a strange movie where the actors spoke and he understood every word and yet nothing really made sense. He was not uneducated or simple minded but it was beyond any scope of true realization to him.” I am not sure what we should do. Take him to NASA or the Military? Should we hide him or call a TV station ?” Seven Feathers looked at him with a gaze that could have crumbled solid rock and Peter raised his hands.” I was just pondering. Of course I won’t do all that.” With a fierce gesture the Old Chief silenced Peter .” Traveler, you requested guidance. I am an old man footed in deep traditions of my people and I am their leader, but I am not an ignorant fool and I too heard of the Aliens from Roswell of course. It is your command of my people’s language that makes me believe that you might be a spirit or God. None of our Gods are as described as you are. Of course mans perception and ideas about Gods can only be rudimentary at best.” “I know thy language because when you spoke I analyzed it much as I analyzed the language you speak now. Mental communication does not require words or acoustics neither does it require language. I simply extracted all that information from the part of your cortex that is dedicated to this verbal communication process.” Peter was almost certain he understood the Alien correctly.” You can read minds?” “I can extract information from your mind, yes but most of it makes little sense to me without the proper reference. Acoustic communication information however is concentrated in one area and easy to extract especially if the individual is using it.” To Seven Feathers the Alien said.” Again I am without knowledge of my origin or purpose but I feel almost certain I have not been on this world before and have no cultural ties to your species in particular. The concept of a God, if I interpret your mental projections correctly is an entity with omnipotence and universal knowledge. Since I know very little I believe one can rule out that I am a God.” Seven Feathers sat down.” I somehow felt that this is the case the more I speak to you. Still you are a traveler from the skies and your presence is indeed a blessing and an honor. My nephew will be your guide so you may learn about this world and perhaps regain your memory and knowledge of your purpose.” Even though Peter wanted to object, he did not. The old man was his Uncle , his friend, the man who replaced his father for most of his life and this was a real alien with strange abilities and this way he could keep an eye on him as well, at least until he had figured out what he should do about him. He got up and said.” I know this is a historic moment and all that, but I am thirsty, maybe our spooky guest from the Stars is thirsty too!” “My nephew has spoken true and pointed out what a terrible host I am. “Do you require food or drink, Traveler?” “I don’t know.” Peter went to the fridge.” Looks like my uncle prepared for my visit.” He smiled broadly as he held up two bottles of Lone Star beer .”How about it Traveler? Care for a cold one ?” “One consumes these?” “That’s what we do. Let’s see if Aliens care for beer. This isn’t just any beer. It’s Lone Star, my spooky friend! It comes from Texas !” The Alien took the longneck and it completely vanished inside the darkness where his mouth would have been. “Did you just swallow the bottle?” “You indicated it was for consumption, was it not?” Peter coughed.” Well I was actually referring to what the bottle contained the liquid inside!” With these words he twisted the cap off and drained half the bottle.” That’s how we drink beer around these parts.” Seven Feathers sighed deeply.”I guess I get changed and we should find something to wear for the Traveler.” “Good Idea.” Agreed Peter,” I feel as if I am drinking with the Grimm Reaper itself!” The Alien spoke.” Grimm Reaper, personification of the anti force of life. I do not know but somehow this is familiar to me.” “Don’t tell me you are actually Death . You would need a Scythe , be all skull and bones. Not to forget the hourglass .” “I do not possess a scythe or a sand filled time measuring device.” “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear you verify that!” -- Category:Old Version Book 1 Category:Fragments